Paladins of Thunder
The Paladins of Thunder are a semi-''Codex'' compliant chapter created during the Ultima Founding born from the gene-seed of the loyalist Primarch Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists. This chapter gained some notoriety during the Indomitus Crusade helping their brothers, the Crimson Fists in their darkest hour against the daemon incursion of the Daemon Prince Rhaxor and, later, commanded an Imperial force composed by a Salamanders Successor Chapter; the Drake Bloods in the desert world of Nimrod. Thanks to their services, the Lord Commander of the Imperium, Roboute Guilliman, conceded to the Paladins of Thunder their homeworld, the agri-world of Zehpyron IV, as well as recruitment rights to the entire Zephyron System. One of the peculiarities of the chapter is that most of their high ranking officials are members of the Apothecarion of the chapter. This is particularly notable with the title that the leader of the chapter bears: Magister Medicae. Like most of Dorn's Sons, the Paladins of Thunder revere the Emperor of Mankind, but not like their most zealous brothers, the Black Templars. The Paladins of Thunder think of the Emperor of Mankind as their Grandfather, capable of watching over each one of their grandsons from his Golden Throne. However, they think that Rogal Dorn, their Father, is the true embodiment of the Emperor's virtues and that he waits beside him until his sons are in the direst of situations. History Indomitus Crusade In the vaults of Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl, the vats that will house the warriors of the Paladins of Thunder started to be filled with warriors from not only Holy Terra itself, but with some of the bravest men of the Imperium Auxiliae: their medical officers. This young (and probably scared) men went around the streets and buildings from Segmentum Solar during the darkest days of the Horus Heresy trying to find survivors from not only their fellow soldiers, but from the Angels of Death themselves; knowing that, for every life lost within the forces loyal to the Emperor, they are closer to losing against the traitors. When the Ultima Founding happened in 999.M41, the thousand marines woke under the Red Planet and were clad in white and purple armor. Damian Talassar, once a medical officer from the Solar Auxilia, was chosen for leading his chapter; not as a Chapter Master, but as Magister Medicae. They accompanied the other Primaris Space Marines during the Indomitus Crusade and, maybe because of their gene-seed made them do it or because of the situation of the planet, the Paladins of Thunder fought alongside the surviving Crimson Fists and their Primaris reinforcements on Rynn's World; killing foul daemons of chaos and saving both human and astartes lives. During this part of the crusade, Magister Medicae Talassar died saving a Lieutenant and a couple of Crimson Fists marines from the blow of a daemon of Khorne, as he used both his narthecium and his plasma pistol to break the gargantuan axe; as his iron halo broke during a previous fight. Due to his sacrifice, Pedro Kantor, once the battle was over, promised the new leader of the chapter; Aemilius Castor, that the Crimson Fists will be with their brothers in their time of need as well as they did. Not far from that, the Paladins of Thunder fought alongside the Salamanders successor chapter, the Drake Bloods in the world of Nimrod against a massive Ork force that overwhelmed the local hiveworld's PDF and was in the brink to becoming a WAAAGH! During this planetary campaign, the recently named Magister Medicae showed his skills as a tactician when he fortified a pass that lead to one of the biggest oasis in the southern continent and were the remains of the PDF were holding positions and then proceeded to crush one of the wannabe warboss' most trusted nob's forces in a battle that will be called "The Green Wall". At the end of the campaign, the skull of the warboss was gifted to Castor as a gesture of good will from the Drake Bloods. But not only were notable their assistance to fellow Astartes. On the world of Vyrian II, the 1st and 3rd Companies defended one of the bases of operations of the Order of Serenity, from the Orders Hospitallers of the Adepta Sororitas, against a Tyranid splinter hive fleet and saving their Almonness Commander. With the death of the Lictor that almost killed the Almonness, a relation of cooperation between both organizations. After many other battles were the Paladins of Thunder mainly took a support role both as defenders and medical support alongside sisters from the aforementioned order; the Primarch of the Ultramarines gave the Paladins of Thunder the fief of Zephyron IV, an agri-world located in the Imperium's Ultima Segmentum as well as the right to recruit from the other inhabited planet of the system; Zephyron III, a Knight World lead by House Alexios. Chaos at The Doorstep Once their Fortress-Monastery, the Halls of Solace, was built and Aemilus Castor was anointed Governor of Zephyron IV, the Paladins of Thunder began the usual activities that every chapter inside the Imperium Nihilus does; sending forces to invade worlds and stop incursions from xenos races across the sector; the Paladins of Thunder did their duty without hesitation, fighting mostly Orks and Traitor Astartes. But, one day, traitor forces staged a rebellion in Zephyron III. A few days afterwards, a Chaos fleet of the Alpha Legion descended upon the system with only the 5th and 9th Companies located in the system at the moment, alongside Aemilus Castor. Trying to stop the system from falling to disarray, Magister Medicae Castor sent the 5th Company to Zephyron III to help House Alexios and its retainers against the Traitor Knights and cultists that were reinforced by the Alpha Legion, meanwhile, he'll fortify the capital of his chapter's homeworld, as well as use the small battlegroup as means to both evacuate civilians and to send messages to other Imperial forces nearby. With help from the 112th Zephyrean Armoured Division and the 71st Zephyrean Regiment, Castor managed to evacuate a half of the population of Zephyron IV before the first wave of Chaos forces attacked. Once it happened, both the capital and the Halls of Solace were sieged, stopping the forces located in those places to assist one another or other places in the planet, leaving some minor settlements and spaceports defended by the PDF or, in the worst case, at the mercy of the Alpha Legion. With this maneuver, the traitor forces also managed to stop communications between both worlds. Deeds of Honour Nevertheless, the stalwart resistance from the Imperial forces managed to survive at least until the arrival of reinforcements spearheaded by the cruiser Valiant Night, that houses the 1st Company of the Paladins of Thunder; as well as several strike vessels from the Crimson Fists' 2nd and 4th Company. Thanks to the valiant sacrifice of the last remains of the 71st, Castor was able to send a quick transmission to the fleet: "We can hold." Unable to receive a response, he hoped that the reinforcements will follow his orders and help the other planet or, at least, purge it. This decision came with a cost, however; the Fortress-Monastery fell but not before being set ablaze by the last Techmarine of the 9th Company as a squad lead by the Lieutenant Gabriel Javus escaped with the few relics of the chapter, losing all the gene-vats. Once reunited with the Magister Medicae and the survivors of the Imperial forces on the capital, they were ready to fight to the last man. But luckily, there was no need for a heroic sacrifice this time. From the sky, Imperial Knights and drop pods fell, giving a chance to the defenders to sally forth and make a pincer movement and killing the traitor leader in a swift blow performed by the 1st Company; leaving The Hydra without heads. After this, the traitor forces on the planet were systematically eliminated, as well as a part of their fleet before they retreated to the Warp. At the end, Castor was contacted by the captain of the 2nd Company of the Crimson Fists, who gave him a heavily modified crimson Power Fist, Kantor's Promise as a gesture of a greater brotherhood between both chapters. Without Fortress-Monastery and needing both of the inhabited worlds help rebuilding and dealing with surviving cults; the entire chapter was called back to build the new Fortress-Monastery; the Hand of Retribution atop the ruins of the old one; but also to get their mature progenoid glands extracted so the new gene-vats were ready as new recruits were needed. Once the inhabitants of Zephyron IV were reunited, they, as well as the remaining houses of the Questor Imperialis of Zephyron III gathered and declared the chapter as "Saviors of Zephyron" and their commander as "Lord Guardian of Zephyron". Thanks to their good relation with the Order of Serenity of the Adepta Sororitas, they were able to establish a hospital at the system capital, Orpheus Hive, that was decimated by the Alpha Legion during the conflict. As both the 5th and 9th Companies were almost destroyed during the sieges, they were assigned the roles of trainers for the new generation of marines needed. Due to the actions during the campaign, Gabriel Javus was ascended to Captain of the 9th Company. Traditions * The Weeping Vigil: During the anniversary of the defeat of the Arch-Traitor Horus Lupercal, the entire chapter stays still and awake and try to canalize the feelings that their Primarch had when he discovered the lifeless body of his brother Sanguinius and his father in the brink of death and start to cry tears of sorrow as images that some say come directly from the living mind of the primarch appear directly onto their minds. * Champion of the Emperor: As some of their chapter brothers, the Paladins of Thunder choose a Champion of the Emperor from their ranks during the Weeping Vigil. If a Space Marine cries a single blood tear it is considered as a chosen by Dorn himself and it's given a double-handed chainsword; similar in fashion to that of their primarch's and send to lead a company alongside their captain. During the next Feast of Blades, the hopes of the chapter rest upon this chosen warrior. * The Oath of Fidelity: Once every 20 years, the chapter celebrates the day their first Magister Medicae fell in combat and both them and the Crimson Fists made a promise of blood and fidelity to each other. Both 1st Captains gather onboard the battle barge Rynn's Resilience and cut each other's hands and recite the words that Pedro Kantor said to Aemilius Castor. * The Pilgrimage: Following the example of Roboute Guilliman once he awakened, the Magister Medicae must go in a pilgrimage to Inwit, the place where Rogal Dorn was raised, and bring with him the fur of the biggest white bear he can find and wear it until death, were the cape will go into the Inner Sanctum of the Fortress-Monastery. Chapter Organization Rule of the Apothecarion Due to being formed originally by mostly medical officers from the Imperial Auxiliae, the chaper is ruled by their highest medical officers; the Apothecaries. They form the Council of Apothecaries, formed by the ten companies' Apothecaries, the Primus Medicae and the Magister Medicae. They decide were the chapter should go on a crusade and how many companies go, as well as the internal decisions of the Apothecarion. Guard of the Magister As leader of the chapter, the Magister Medicae has a personal vehicle, a Land Rider Achilles called "Father's Fury". Companies As a semi-Codex compliant chapter, the Paladins of Thunder have 10 companies formed by around a 100 men each one. As the chapter favours urban combat, the 5 first companies (being the Veteran Company and the 4 Crusader Companies) have one Land Rider Redeemer (the Veteran Company has 2 Land Rider Redeemer and 1 Land Rider Excelsior). The 6th Company, being the Assault Company, is fast-paced and used when the Imperial forces are pushing foward or to attack select positions on the battlefield. The 7th Company is the Armored Company, having the task of providing fire support. The 8th Company is the Patrol Company, mostly dispersed between the fleet of the chapter, both in charge of them (and their small vessels) or controlling the supply routes during a crusade. The 9th Company is the Garrison Company, usualy stationed on Zephyron IV or, in a crusade, the main camp of the Imperial Forces. They are fortification specialists and they showed their prowess and resilience lately during the defence of Zephyron IV, were the company was reduced to 24 marines, 1 Lieutenant (their actual captain), their Ironclad Dreadnought and the only Land Rider Crusader of the chapter. The 10th (or Scout) Company is leaded by the Master Instructor, a figure similar to the captain, and his two Junior Instructors. This are the ones who have to see both the potential and capabilities of the scouts and then choose to which company (or organization, like the Apothecarion or the Lexicanum) send them. Usually, they train in the death world of Kalakra, were the chapter has an outpost. The dangers of the planet are not limited to the sinkholes and deadly desert predators that spit allucinogenic mucus; as near the equator, hidden behind the biggest mountain range, there is an abandoned hive city: Dominicus. Ranks The regular Astartes (those who don't have the qualities to be a part of the chapter's organization) follow the traditional Codex structure; as well as the members of the Lexicaum or the Armoury. But, the members of the Apothecarion follow a different rank path alongside their brothers. When an Astartes is initiated into the Apothecarion, he becomes a Minor Therapos, as he studies inside the Fortress-Monastery the old Tomes of Healing and Anatomy of Mankind.'' Once the Minor Therapos is considered ready by his superiors, he becomes a '''Therapos', when he is permitted to study some of the obscure tomes made by Magos Biologos about xeno species like the Tau or the Eldar. Once the Council of Apothecaries decides that his learning is complete, the Therapos has to do a practial exam (usually in a battlefield) of anatomy of a (usually dead) body. The species is selected randomly, as the nature of the test is to see if the aspirant is ready to get the Apothecary equipment. A lot of aspirants fail the test and stay as Therapos their entire life. If he is worthy, we will become an Apothecary. Before that, the aspirant followed the ranks of the Codex Astartes stipulated for a regular Astartes. Now, he is able to be part of the Council of Apothecaries; who decides who ascends to the different ranks inside the Apothecarion, as well as decide between the members the next Primus Medicae (Captain of the 1st Company) when the actual one becomes Magister Medicae (Chapter Master) or dies in battle. Campaigns * Indomitus Crusade (000-091.M42): The first crusade of the chapter as Space Marines, they fought alongside different chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, regiments of the Astra Militarum, Legiones Skitarii of the Adeptus Mechanicus and even once with the Lord Commander of the Imperium himself, almost after a century of war as a fleet-based chapter; the Paladins of Thunder are granted the Zephyron IV planet as a fief in 091.M42. * Liberation of Rynn's World (Early M42): One of the first big campaigns were the chapter participated during the crusade. Here the powerful bond between the Crimson Fists and the Paladins of Thunder started even before the first Magister Medicae fell to the enemy's blade. * Purge of Nimrod (012.M42): During this campaign, the newly appointed Magister Medicae, Aemilus Castor, was chosen to lead the combined forces of the Imperium, comprised by the Drake Bloods (a Salamanders Successor Chapter) and the remains of the local PDF. During the beginning stages of the campaign, he ordered to fortificate several important locations and thin the greenskin hordes before crushing them finally with the death of the wannabe warboss Grishnakk Bludjaw. With the skull of the ork in his hands, he ordered to burn the entire continent and destroyed hives to stop anything like this to happen again in the system. * Purification of Vyrian II (ca. 031.M42): As part of the Astartes chapters sent to Vyrian II, a hive-world were a splinter Tyranid hive fleet had appeared. This time, the Imperial forces were under the command of the Imperial Fists and, as such, the Paladins of Thunder were sent to protect and fortify the Hive Teraphos, were the Order of Serenity of the Adepta Sororitas had a base of operations were they were developing an antidote for one of the multiple venoms the Tyranids use. * Defence of the Zephyron System (101.M42): After a big warp storm hitted the system, a Space Hulk appeared in the edge of the system. But, two days later, a massive Chaos insurrection happened in Zephyron III and the once still "Space Hulk" turned out to be a warband of the Alpha Legion. During the months of their siege to both planets, the local regiments and the 5th and 9th Companies held their ground even until both the Crimson Fists and the 1st Company of the chapter arrived. Before this siege, the Strike Cruiser Dorn's Pride (now known as Fury of Zephyron), was emptied of equipment to carry as much of the population of Zephyron IV as possible out of the system, as well as to carry a message to allied forces nearby (the ship that had to carry that duty, the Nova Frigate Indomitus, was destroyed protecting the Dorn's Pride). Notable Paladins of Thunder Magister Medicae Aemilius Castor When the now Lord Guardian of Zephyron and planetary governor of Zephyron IV woke from the depths of Mars, Aemilius Castor was named Primus Medicae and given the control of the 1st Company by his direct superior; Magister Medicae Talassar. As the equivalent of a 1st Captain, he was the pinnacle of the virtues of the chapter, and, as an Apothecary, he had the knowledge of both the bodies of humans and xenos; to heal and to destroy with efficiency. During the battle on Rynn's World, he fought until his weapon fired the last bullet and until his sword broke; but that wasn't enough to save his predecessor from his sacrifice. As the new leader of the chapter, Aemilius had to fill the void of a great man. But, nevertheless, he was as capable of inspiring his battle-brothers as well as to lead them. Once given a planet to call home, he rapidly ordered to use some of the ships of the chapter to build the mighty defences of the Halls of Solace and prepared the chapter for the new path marked before them as a chapter on Imperium Nihilus. During the defence of the chapter's home system, he was present there, as he had to solve some trading disputes between Knight Houses. Thanks to that, the Alpha Legion warband had difficulties to raze the system rapidly. But, he was not able to stop it by himself, losing a considerable number of both marines and human lives; turing them into a burden for him. Nevertheless, his stalwart defence, fighting for each corner, room, and street; gave enough time to the reinforcements to come and save the system for complete annhilation. Like a father to his son, he usually gives counsel to other Paladins when his obligations let him approach the battle-brothers. Champion of the Emperor Arcturus Khandor Arcturus was a young boy when he was recruited by the chapter during the days of the Indomitus Crusade. During his time in the 10th Company, he didn't excel in combat prowess or because he was a latent psyker; he was just a regular scout, like most of his battle brothers. But, during his time in the 8th Company, the Champion of the Emperor fell in battle against Drukhari forces. And, when the Weeping Vigil happen, one Astartes shed a single blood tear; it was Arcturus. When the Vigil ended, the Reclusiam gathered with him in a secret room, were he was given the armor of his predecessor, as well as the sacred Champion's Blade. Annointed Champion of the Emperor of the Paladins of Thunder, Arcturus trained to make his blade a part of himself to make him more atuned with their Father, Rogal Dorn. As he trains, he fights in the frontlines, side by side with his brothers, passing from company to company, as well as being able to go to the meetings of the Council of Apothecaries, but without the capability to vote. He's naive for Astartes standards, but focused in his task as a Champion for his chapter, and focuses greatly in perfecting his martial and moral skills to the level of a man such as the Magister Medicae himself. 1st Company * Primus Medicae Alexander Phaeston: One of the most brilliant students that the Council had in recent years, Phaeston dissected the body of a Tyranid Warrior at Vyrian II before the creature could exhale its foul last breath. He was first assaigned to the Company were he was as a Therapos; 3rd Company. But, when the time camed, he ascended to 1st Company's Apothecary (a post that held some elevated prestige, but only in the minds of the Apothecarion) and was later chose to succede his predecessor, who died in battle, as Primus Medicae. Selfless in nature, he will hold a position himself if that permitted others to survive. * Reclusiarch Justinian Davos: Leader of the Reclusiam and the Voice of the Grandfather in the chapter. In battle, he hides his face behind a skull-masked helmet. But, once he is resting, his helmet will be hanging from his belt and one will be able to see a man that looks almost as a copy of an older Rogal Dorn as his greyish hair flows with the wind and his face showing a stern look to anyone brave enough to look at hin in the eyes. 5th Company * 5th Company's Lieutenant Hadrian Neptunian: During the defence of Zephyron III, he was able to keep as a cohesive force the Questor Imperialis and the local PDF alongside Librarian Festus after the death of the Captain and his Lieutenants. Thanks to his services, he was ascended as one of the company's Lieutenants, as well as being the most respected official of the company. * 5th Company's Librarian Belerofontis Festus: A Fulmination specialist, he was able to keep organized the defence of Zephyron III with the help of the well-respected Sergent Neptunian after the command vehicle was destroyed with the Captain and his Lieutenants. 9th Company * 9th Captain Gabriel Javus: The only surviving Lieutenant of the company after the siege of Zephyron IV, due to his bravery and leadership, Magister Medicus Castor annointed him as Captain and as Keeper of Relics. * Venerable Ironclad Dreadnought Valerian Odiseas the Thrice-Felled: This mighty Dreadnought once was a Sergent of the company during the first quarter of a century. But, during a battle against the Aeldari , he fell, but his resilience and experience was something the chapter didn't want to lose, so he was interned inside an Assault Dreadnought and provided asistance to his battle-brothers until he fell again protecting a Repulsor tank from a traitor Baneblade charge, turning it upside down before being the subject of its Demolisher cannon blew his legs and right arm off. After that, he was turned incased in an Ironclad Dreadnought until the siege of Zephyron IV, were during the last offensive, he charged directly into an enemy commander's Land Raider, shooting and screaming with rage until he was deactivated by the excessive enemy fire that he drew to himself. Due to this "sacrifice", he was given the honors of a Venerable Ironclad Dreadnought but he demanded to stay with his brothers of the 9th Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The brothers of the chapter share the white colour of the Apothecarium as their main colour but, their shoulder pads and, depending of the rank, one knee pad, in purpure. The details and decoration like the aquila are in gold. Chapter Badge The iconography of the chapter shows a black circle that surrounds a black Star of Life from the Dark Age of Tecnology and, on top of it, we can see a white armoured clenched fist holding a purprure lightning. Chapter Fleet The chapter's fleet, commanded by Captain Lukas Octavian, is formed by 15 ships, being 4 the Nova Frigates not really accepted by the Codex's standards for fleet composition. * Battle Barge Altar of the Emperor: This ship once housed most of the infrastructures of the chapter when they were fleet-based. In the main chapel, the skull of the Magister Medicae Talassar presides the altar, engraved with the names of the dead during the Indomitus Crusade. * Avenger-class Grand Cruiser Valiant Night: This old relic of the Horus Heresy was retrofitted for the chapter to hold the entire 1st Company, as well as to have long-ranged weaponry instead of the close-ranged that the ship used to have. * Strike Cruiser'' Temple of Light'': The sister ship of the Talassar's Wrath, this cruiser was retrofitted as well, but just to make the ship run silent under most conditions. Inside, it houses the 2rd Company of the chapter, alongside some Land Speeders and other fast-paced equipment. * Strike Cruiser Inwit's Breeze: Named after the strong winds of Dorn's planet; this Strike Cruiser contains an entire floor dedicated to the Apothecarion; including but no limited to two Apothecarium, a small gene vault and a room to turn recruits to Primaris marines from the days of the chapter being fleet-based. * Strike Cruiser Fury of Zephyron * Strike Cruiser ''Talassar's Wrath'' * Nova Frigate Pious Duty * Nova Frigate Pure Essence * Nova Frigate Pauper Warrior * Nova Frigate Fiendbraker * Gladius Frigate Bearer of Faith * Gladius Frigate Dorn's Penance * Gladius Frigate Vigilia Aeterna * Gladius Frigate Doom of Betrayal * Gladius Frigate Indomitus Rex Chapter Reliquary * The Cape of The First: This cape, made out of the hide of one of the Inwit's bears was made by the first Magister Medicae of the chapter: Damian Talassar. The once white fur is mostly charred due to both the explosion that killed Talassar and for the escape from the crumbling old Fortress-Monastery; but, even with all that, some of the dry blood of the once proud leader is seen. As such, this cape is revered by the chapter as both a memento mori as well as the embodiment of the virtues of the chapter. * Kantor's Promise': ''This hand-crafted crimson power fist was gifted to the Magister Medicae Castor after the end of the Zephyron campaign as a gift from Pedro Kantor himself. Inside the fist, the words ''Sanguis tuus est sanguis meus sanguis meus est tuus sanguis ''are engraved as the sign of the close bond that both chapters share. During the ceremonious delivery of the fist, both the Chaplain of the 2nd Company of the Crimson Fists and Reclusiarch Davos blessed the fist and anointed it with sacred oils and purity seals from both chapters. Being a relic of such importance, only the Magister Medicae is allowed to use it. * '''The Wall of Heroes':This marble wall, located inside the main chapel of the Hand of Retribution is a gargantuan work of art made by the Techmarines of the chapter. It shows a continous relief that depicts the story of the chapter; as such, the most prominent feats done by the chapter are shown; including the destruction of the old Fortress-Monastery by Techmarine Hadrian Cortez. This wall is unfinshed however, as the chapter continues to fight to bring the Emperor's Light to the galaxy. * Indomitus Banner: This banner, located beside the original banner of the chapter ontop the Throne of Thunder, was gifted to the chapter once the Indomitus Crusade began. As well as the original banner of the chapter, this one is worn off; filled with bullet holes and some parts are charred; but the symbol still shines bright when the light of the sun touches it. * Grishnakk's Skull: The parting gift of the Blood Drakes, the skull of the wannabe warboss Grishnakk Bludjaw, once a huge ork, now rests inside of the Sancta Sanctorum of the Fortress-Monastery, with the name of every single battle brother from both chapters that died during the Purge of Nimrod. * '''''The Champion's Blade: This blade, was made in the aftermath of the Liberation of Rynn's World with the remains of the axe that the first Magister Medicae stopped with everything he had. As the purifing fire of both plasma and promethium broke the axe and killed the daemon who wield it, the Paladins of Thunder Techmarines, with permission of the Inquisition and the Lord Regent, created the teeth for this double-handed chainsword, similar to a heavy chainblade. This is the only weapon that the Champion of the Emperor has and, as such, he is a master swordfighter. If the Champion falls in battle, it is of most importance for the chapter to recover the relic or the entire chapter will be covered in shame. Relations Allies * Crimson Fists: Proud Sons of Dorn, as the Paladins are; the Crimson Fists and the Paladins of Thunder forged a brotherhood of blood, fire and bolter and, when they see each other, both chapters greet the other like old friends drinking recaff inside a trench. * Drake Bloods: A descendant of the Primarch of Nocturne; they fought once together, but it felt like they fought together before. The sympathy for human lives that the Paladins had really helped in that matter. * Order of Serenity: One of the Hospitallers' orders and the one that, thanks to the campaign in Vyrian II, the one which the Paladins were acquainted most. Thanks to the saving of the Almonness Commander stationed there, they started to exchange some medical knowledge and, after the traitor assault to the system; the marines were quick to permit the Order of Serenity to stablish an outpost at Zephyron III; patrolled by two squads of 8th Company. * House Alexios: The leader of the loyalist houses of the Questor Imperialis of Knight World Zephyron III, they are in debt with the Paladins of Thunder to spare an entire company to protect the planet. As such, their vision of the chapter changed. From being a chapter of glorified doctors that took subjects from all houses (but most importantly, theirs) * 112nd "Death's Ruin" Zephyrean Armoured Division: This division of the Astra Militarum, specialised in the use of Leman Russ Demolisher Tanks, was stationed in Zephyron IV during assault of the Alpha Legion. That day, they saw not only their first traitor marine, but their first Primaris. At the end of the siege, the division was reduced to three Leman Russ Demolisher crews, as their tanks were destroyed, and Colonel Augustus Konrad. Enemies * Alpha Legion: Once a proud Legion of the Emperor, the traitor forces of the Alpha Legion were first encountered by the Paladins of Thunder during the Indomitus Crusade and were considered a minor nuisance by the Primaris. But, when a warband attacked their home system, they reconsidered. Now, even as the leader of this traitors lies dead on Zephyronian soil, the almost 164 marines that died will be avenged tenfold. Notable Quotes By the Paladins of Thunder About the Paladins of Thunder Videos Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding